ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Doremi
Shadow Doremi is a fan character who was created by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi and expanded upon by Kadaj5. She was made to serve as an evil foil to Doremi, but has since grown to be much more than that. Bio Appearance As Doremi's Shadow, Shadow Doremi looks exactly like she does aside from having a darker coloration. Her street clothes replace any and all white with pink and pink with black. Like all Shadows, Shadow Doremi casts no shadow of her own. Her apprentice uniform is the Dokkan version with all the whites replaced by pink and the pinks with black. Personality As a Shadow, Shadow Doremi embodies traits and mannerisms that are either concealed or denied by Doremi, her Light Half. Where Doremi is an exceedingly compassionate girl with her own faults, Shadow Doremi tends to manifest those same fault almost constantly. She is just as clumsy, lazy, absentminded, and she tends to manifest Doremi's own selfishness, greed, and foul temper, albeit to a larger extent. Surprisingly, while she may have an interest and fondness for steak, she tends to be much more quiet about it; she even complains about Doremi's obsession with steak and how its annoying for her. She tends to get on Black Queen's bad side a lot and even calls her out on competence until she's threatened with her life. After that, she usually shuts up and does as she's told for a while before lapsing back into her old ways. Like most Shadows, Shadow Doremi views herself as superior to her Light Half. In her case, its because she is able to get away with a lot of mischief where authority is involved. Shadow Doremi has had interests in some people but keeps her feelings bottled up. Post Dis-joining After being Dis-joined from her Light Half, Shadow Doremi began developing by herself and without Doremi's hidden and/or denied qualities. To that end, she has taken on a few traits, such as becoming more cunning, devious, and rapacious. She retains her interest in pranks and now thinks them through a lot more often, making them more effective. After a specific event, she has begun to warm up to her Light Half and Light Beings in general. It even appears sh is beginning to become friends with Doremi. However, she retains a number of her negative qualities and still makes jabs at her every now and then. She had also met a being from a different universe who shared her interests and the two developed a close bond that bordered on romance. However, he betrayed her when she found out he was working alongside a very ruthless being who also came from the same universe. Unbeknownst to her though, her friend was forced to betray her by that ruthless being by using hos own feelings for her against him... Witch Apprentice Like her Light Half, Shadow Doremi is the pink one of her group and the first of them to gain magic. As such, she can be considered the leader yet lacks any real authority over her fellows. This continues even after she was dis-joined from her Light Half, though she begins growing in skill so that she may begin exerting it in addition to making things easier on herself. Quotes *''"You know, you guys are really crazy, right?"'' Trivia *''A Shadow in most modern fiction is typically a dark and evil version of another character. However, Shadow Doremi seems to exhibit signs of being more Jungian in the archetype in that she represents and sports positive and negative qualities that Doremi has.'' Gallery Category:Doremi edits